How it happened
by Fluffybunny100
Summary: Hey guys! This is a neat idea I got, and I've been working really hard. It basically starts when Emma is a little girl and goes back and forth from her point of view, where you learn basically what happened to her, and her diary, where you find out about her feelings. She gets older as the story goes on. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a neat idea I got, and I've been working really hard. It basically starts when Emma is a little girl and goes back and forth from her point of view, where you learn basically what happened to her, and her diary, where you find out about her feelings. She gets older as the story goes on. I hope you enjoy!**

"It will help Emma, I promise."

"Well don't " I say," because I don't need help."

Alexandra sighs deeply, and shakes her head slightly, like she's sad. I literally want to rip off her head. Does she think I don't understand her?! Or does she actually think that I'm to messed up to see what's going on?! I want her to go away, I want everyone to go away! I'm not some messed up child with anger issues! I scream at her to leave me alone, and she does, shutting the door behind her. I burst into tears and pull the covers over my head, cuddling up into the hard mattress, and sob into the night.

Entry 1, May 17, 1995

I'm Emma. I'm 10 years old and everyone treats me like a 5 year old with anger issues. Trust me, the 5 year old me is long gone. It feels ridiculous to think only 5 years ago, I used to fix my hair every morning, and practice my "pitiful" face in the mirror. The way every day I imagined someone might take home, the queen maybe, and I would become a princess. The way I would shriek in delight every morning when they announced someone was coming to adopt today, and that we must behave our best. Yep, those days are long gone, and I, after being put in foster care so many times just to be thrown out again, have given up ever being adopted. I hate my life, I hate myself, I hate the counsellors who think they are doing such a good job, but most of all, I hate my parents. I hate them for throwing me away like I'm nothing, even though I'm worth something. I hate everyone! In fact the only reason I'm doing this is because counsellor Alexandra wanted me too and I felt bad after yelling. But now I realize I was wrong to feel bad, and that I was right all along, this is a waste of time! I can't believe I even did this, I am such an idiot! This is not helping, in fact it's only making me angrier!

I ripped the diary I had been given in half and threw it across the room.

**That was basically the intro to Emma's life as a child. So... Here's chapter 1. Have you ever wondered how Emma ended up in the streets? Did she wait till she was old enough to leave the orphanage, Or did she run away from a foster home? Did she get any help? This takes place 2 years later when she's 12.**

Entry 2, July 7, 1997

Hi. This is soooo weird. Basically when I finished writing to you last time,( during a tantrum), I ripped you up. Hee hee. Ya, sorry about that. Anyways I found you this morning on my night table all taped up and l figured I might give it another try. Got to go, the orphanage is taking a trip to the beach today, it's gonna be sooo much fun! So... By!

The waves crashed against the shore making a sturdy rhythm. I play with the sand, feeling it stick to my already wet legs.  
"Hey Em!"  
I smile.  
"Hi Lily"  
She thumps down next to me.  
"Come on Emmy, let's go  
swimming!"  
"Nuh-uh" I shake my head "nooo way"  
"Come on!" She begs,"please!"  
"Okay," I agree, reluctantly,"fine."  
Then I smile, "bet I can beat you there."  
She returns my smile mischievously,"you wish."  
And we're off.

I shriek in delight as I jump off the dock, but my happiness is short-lived.  
"What- what was that?" I stutter to Lily.  
"What are you talking about?" She responds, giggling as she feels seaweed on her foot.  
I see it again, a flash of emerald green and fins, in the air for a second, and then a giant splash.  
I'm freaking out.  
"Let's go Lily" I practically command her.  
She looks at me with a pout.  
"Why?"  
"Just, come on" I don't want to explain myself because I'm not sure what I saw myself.  
"No" she says.  
"Lily," I'm screaming now, "come on!"  
She look scared but finally begins swimming to the ladder. I rush after her.  
"Climb faster!" I urge her, seeing the flash again, though this time it's farther.  
She finally makes it to the dock, and wraps herself In a towel.  
I begin climbing it myself.  
The edges are slippery, and the rungs wet.  
I See it coming before it happens. With a splash I fall back into the water and hit my head on the metal rung. The last thing I remember is Lily screaming before the darkness surrounds me.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS! THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING MY STORY! I DON'T HAVE A LOT OF TIME SO THIS CHAPTER MIGHT BE A LITTLE SHORT.**

I feel a surge of power and feel a shudder of magic rip through me. I cough and open my eyes. Everything is blue and I get weird feeling that I should be holdin my breath. It takes a second for me to remember everything that had happened. Everything is eerily quiet and a couple of fish swim by. Wait a second, swam by? I suddenly stand up straight and look around. I see a coral reef and lots of fish. "oh, yay your awake!" In a second , I turn around to see a girl about my age with long red hair that waves around like a flag under the water.

"Hi" she says cheerfully, "I'm Ariel!"

I look at Ariel. She has green eyes and the water makes her look very pale. I'm just deciding whether she's my age or younger when I see it. Ariel dosen't have legs. She has a tail. A bright, emerald green, tail.

" It was you," I shout, "you I saw in the water!"

"ya," she replies with a smile, "that was me."

" what did you do to me? "I ask, frightened.

"nothing to worry about." She reassures me with a smile, "you won't remember any of this anyways"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ppl!i know the last chapter was really short so here's a long one! I'll be posting another one soon! Plz right a review and tell if you liked it and what you didn't like! **

"I'm sorry." She says, "but it has to be done."

I don't talk just stare there wordlessly.

"You can't live your life knowing there's mermaids out there." She pauses."it would destroy anyone's life"

With an apologetic face, she clamps her arm down on me and begins to swim. I whiz along with her, shocked at first but soon come to my senses and start to struggle. She is caring me up, up, up.

"What is going on?" She mumbles to herself. "I'm sorry," she looks close to tears when she looks at me.

"I warned you this would ruin your life and for some reason your memories refuse to budge. I've never seen anything like it. It's magic! Why didn't you tell me your from the enchanted forest?"

"The what?!"

I'm confused I have no idea what is happening. And what is the enchanted forest?! With a long zzziiiipppppp and then a pop! we reach the top of the ocean and I'm thrown out of the water, Ariel along with me. Then everything goes black.

"Hello, who are you? Are you alive?"

I open my eyes to see a boy with black hair and shockingly blue eyes leaning concerned over me.

"You saved me." I say weakly.

"Whoa! I wouldn't say saved... I just...um... Did like breathing technique and stuff..." "Nice try" I say with a grin,"but whoever you are I owe you a favour."

We sit their taking in each other for a second.

Then Ariel's voice, "what is going on? Why am I here? Only you were supposed to be thrown out!"

I turn to find her lying in the mud.

"Well thanks! I suppose you don't know where we are?"

Ariel turns around. Then she screams.

"Killian!"

"Ariel?"

She throws her arms around his neck and they hug.

"I take it you to know each other?" Is the only thing I manage.

"I'm killian," the boy tells me,"and you are?"

"Emma"I reply, though I know I really shouldn't be talking to strangers. "Emma Swan."

"Anyways," he continues,"yes I do know her. When the evil queen cursed us,we were left behind, frozen on time. An evil sorceress came and said if we did her bidding she would release us from being frozen, and let us free to do whatever we wanted. Obviously, we took it so she gave Ariel here the power to travel through portals while holding someone's hand, and to automatically get legs when she comes to dry land."

With a start I realize that Ariel is standing on legs.

He continues, "unfortunately we failed and out of anger the evil sorceress turned me to 1 years old and Ariel to a new born. She saw how anxious we were to stop being frozen in time and figured this would hurt us most."

Surprisingly, my mind isn't reeling with questions. They are both lunees. Simple as that. I look back at Ariel and killian to find them staring up at the sky as if it's telling them something.

Killian bit his lip. "We fooled her!" he cries!

And they both burst out laughing.

"We met each other in France when I ran away from my home. So did she."

"Okay,"

I say, they were trying to pull my leg. I get that.

"Sooo... Have any idea where we are?"

"Nope." It's Ariel this time. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

I look at Ariel weirdly.

"Was I dreaming or where you a mermaid under water."

She gives me a look."your kidding right, a mermaid? Me?"

"Good" I say. "The bang on my head must have confused my eyes."

I'm lying I know what I saw. She IS a mermaid.

"Looks like we only got each other then." I say, looking at both of them.

They look at each other and speak simotaneouly.

"Looks like it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys please please please please write reviews! I really wasn't sure were this Tory was going but I got a really good idea today. There should be about 4 more chapters. Btw, in the diary the reason there is not much grammar is cuz I thought that's the way a diary would be**.

Diary entry 10,July 17, 1997

Hey diary!I've been writing in you every day! Soooo glad I brought you along for this trip I totally forgot I had by accident put you in the side pocket of me swimming shorts instead of my goggles! We started walking a couple days ago and I'm still trying to figure out what happened under the water. Whatever. I honestly don't think it will ever make sense. I'm really starting to like killian and Ariel. Ariel really fun to be around with her bouncy attitude and and Jillian's are for adventure makes it all the more fun. 10 days ago, we began our journey to find the orphanage but I soon felt that I was having so much fun I never wanted to go back. Me and Ariel are 12 and killi is 13. We have gone swimming fishing and have climbed hills and rolled down them. We make campfires at night and roast whatever kills has. I soon discovered that killian actually has a home and family that loves him and he loves them back. It's just that he needs to get out into the world and his family totally gets why he leaves. They even pack him with supplies and everything. Turns out he's quite wealthy just hates to show it. He returns once a month to visit his family.

Got to go, rest time is over. Killian wants to show us this great place he knows and it's just over the next hill. By!

"Come on!" Kills yells for us to hurry," it's right over this hill."

We reach the top of the lush green hill and Stare down the other side, in to the valley. "Wow!" Ariel exclaims.

There arre mounrains and green valleys as far as one can see. The grass looks fresh and the whole place seems weirdly- clean. Ya , that's the word- clean. So unpolluted and all that stuff. Rivers circle around the hills like a moat circles a castle.

"It's gorgeous" I mumble sarcastically.

Suddenly, killian pushes me and Ariel down and we all roll down the hill, laughing are heads off. There are dandelions and we all decide to make a wish.

I think a little before saying "that we can always be together, going on adventures!" Killian gives a rare full smile, that shows full happiness. Ariel looks as cheerful as usual as we all blow on our dandelions, watching them blow away. I turn away, pretending I'm tearing, but secretly dip my hands into the water.

"Hi-yah!" I cry, laughing. "You did not!" Says Ariel, putting on a false-anger face, who I had just spritshed with water, And returned with a full comeback.

Before long, it's a full fledged water fight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello loyal readers! Plz plz plz review! Tell me what you liked and didn't like I'm really trying to improve my writing and you guys could really help! Thx!**

The days role by, one after another, stringing into one long line of happiness. Every day we explore and have fun and at night I write in My diary. I don't think I ever had more fun. Here I think was my favourite day. Clip from my diary.

Diary entry 247, March 11, 1998

We are in Miami for the winter and I love it here. We woke up this morning at the beach, in our hammocks which were free. I had the best sleep with the wind blowing in my hair and the relaxing sound of the waves crashing against the shore. We swam for a while. We bought food with money from kills(that's how we do everything) and (even though we could have rented out a 5 star hotel room we prefer to stay to simpler things) went Out to explore the streets of Hollywood we swam at a public pool and had pizza for lunch. At night we went to this place with free entertainment and listened to someone play guitar and sing while we ate. It was wonderful. When the fireflies came out I could barely breathe. It was amazing and to think only 8 years ago I used to be that girl wishing I was adopted! We went for a mid night stroll on the beach which Ariel loves. She has a thing about water. Today was sooo much fun. Good night.

Look, I don't know much about life or family or for that matter love. But I can tell this is the way life should be.

Everything is perfect.

Today I woke up and asked kills what he thought we should do.

When no answer came I looked at his hammock to find it empty.

"kills?"

"I'm here" a tired, depressed voice answers.

I'm surprised to see tear tracks down his face and his eyes rimmed with red.

"What happened?" I ask cautiously.

"My brother" he answers slowly, "he dyed this morning. I got a call on the emergency phone From my mom. I must leave immediately." He hesitates and looks up at me,"and I cannot come back."

"WHAT?!" I burst out,"why not?"

"My once understanding parents have suddenly changed they say I'm 14 and it is ridiculous thug j haven't even decided what I want to do. Isn't it obvious?" He asks me sullenly.

I shake my head. No. NO! Hook would not,COULD not leave.

"My ship will be here in half an hour"he states with no expression, his eyes as dark as night.

He begins to pack up. We wake Ariel and tell her the news.

We slowly pack up all his things up together. He insists on leaving us immense amounts of money. We walk silently to his ship, which has just arrived. Before he boards, it is time to say goodby.

My body feels dead, as of it isn't capable of feeling. He grabs ariel and hugs her tightly. They whisper for a second and then she steps back. I step forward.

"Killian," I begin, but he stops means looks me directly in the eye.

"I will find you again" he says.

"No you won't," I whisper,"the world is huge."

"Trust me,"he looks at me with sad eyes "use your superpower."

I study him for a second and then sigh.

"Just because you believe something doesn't make it true." I tell him.

"That's exactly what it does," he tells me, "because you can do anything as long as you can dream it."

I stare at him long and hard. "If that is so, you are most definitely not lying, which means we will see each other again."

He grins, glad he finally won me over.

"We will." He seems definite. And then,

"I promise"

I embrace him long and hard, and then he's gone, gone forever.

I turn around and hug Ariel. We walk into the sun set together, sobbing silently on each other's shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks sooo much for reviewing! Tell me what you think of this one! **

**16 YEARS LATER **

I breathe in and out as I stare at my diary.

How had it suddenly appeared in my closet? It was like-like- like magic?

I was thinking of it last night and, poof, it's here!

Henry walks in then. "Hey mom, watch ya doing?" He asks causally.

"Uh..nothing," I say. "Just gotta go k? I'll be back soon."

"Ok, but where are you go-"

I leave before he can finish.

••••••••••••••••••••

"Hook." I state. I'm Not even asking anything. Just saying his name.

"Yes, love. Congratulations. You learned my name. "

"No." I shake my head slightly. "That's not what I meant. Look hook, I've had my suspicions for a long time but I found this today. You must read it. If there is anything, anything, slightly familiar, go to Central Park. Okay?"

"Uhh, okay then?"

"Thanks." I give him a brief smile and then turn to leave.

•••••••••••••••••••••

I swing very slightly on my swing.

" what is it mom?" Henry nudges. "I can tell something's wrong."

"Ridiculous." I tell myself. "My son is asking _me_ if any things wrong"

"Nothing Henry."I say aloud,"in just waiting for someone. If he doesn't come soon we have to leave okay?"

"K" Henry's fast to agree. "I see granpa over there! By" I look up to see my father sitting on a bench.

I smile, "by kiddo."

Another 15 minutes pass.

This is ridiculous, I tell myself.

I stand up and get ready to leave.

"Emma!" I hear hooks voice behind me.

I freeze. This is the first time he's called me anything but "love," or "swan."

Could it be?

I see James and Henry sitting together.

"Im gonna leave you with granpa for a while,ok Henry?"

"Sure mom." He calls back.

I take hook by the arm and pull him back to my place, which is literally a 10 second walk.

"Hook, I want the truth and I want it straight out. Is your real name killian jones?"

He looks up at me with sad eyes and then in a dead whisper,

"Yes."

There are tears in my eyes.

"kills?"

"Emma?"

I grab him and hug him harder than I've ever hugged anyone. Then we sit down to have a long talk.

•••••••••••••••••••

I red through the first page and burst to Tears. Clip from my diary.

Entry 1, May 17, 1995

I'm Emma. I'm 10 years old and everyone treats me like a 5 year old with anger issues. Trust me, the 5 year old me is long gone. It feels ridiculous to think only 5 years ago, I used to fix my hair every morning, and practice my "pitiful" face in the mirror. The way every day I imagined someone might take home, the queen maybe, and I would become a princess. The way I would shriek in delight every morning when they announced someone was coming to adopt today, and that we must behave our best. Yep, those days are long gone, and I, after being put in foster care so many times just to be thrown out again, have given up ever being adopted. I hate my life, I hate myself, I hate the counsellors who think they are doing such a good job, but most of all, I hate my parents. I hate them for throwing me away like I'm nothing, even though I'm worth something. I hate everyone! In fact the only reason I'm doing this is because counsellor Alexandra wanted me too and I felt bad after yelling. But now I realize I was wrong to feel bad, and that I was right all along, this is a waste of time! I can't believe I even did this, I am such an idiot! This is not helping, in fact it's only making me angrier!

with shaking fingers, I add my last entry.

Diary entry 356, March 19, 2014

You found me, kills.

You found me.

••p•••••••••••••••••

I can't believe that yesterday I found killian!

Im walking to his house right now. I feel a cool breeze hit me.

I'm at his door. I knock three times.

"Emma"

"Hi" I respond.

He lets me in and I sit on the couch.

"I was thinking last night,"I begin,"and I've decided we really need to make copies of this or something." I'm holding my diary.

Hook(even though when we were younger I called him killian I kinda think hook suits him better.) just sips his coffee.

"Come on kills, I know your not the sentimental type, but-"

"I was gonna say yes" he interrupts me.

"Oh. Oh! Well that's goo-"

"And I know I'm not the sentimental type but this is important. After all, this,"

he says holding it up,"says **how it happened**."

**THE END**

** Thanks for reading guys! I don't know if I will be writing anything else so for the last time, please please pleas review on how you liked it! If I do make another story I will need your feed back to make it better than this one! Again, Thanks so much for reading!:);)**


End file.
